


Good Company

by consultations



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Confessing Feelings, Drinking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultations/pseuds/consultations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob takes Freddy out one night to tell him something very important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than I would like and I hope it doesn't suck

"Freddy!" Jacob called from down the street. He ran to catch up with his favourite policeman. "Been looking for you, mate."

"Oh?" Freddy asked back standing tall and acting professional. "Why do I have the pleasure of that?"

"Because some things can only be talked about over many pints and good company."

It wasn't what Freddy was expecting Jacob to say. The man usually wanted to talk about bounty hunts or how the police wouldn't leave him or the rooks alone. Yet, Freddy never really cared what Jacob needed him for because Jacob needed him. It was a good feeling he never felt in a long time and especially from a man he fancied.

"Very well then." Freddy replied acting calm even though his heart was racing from excitement.

Jacob brought him to the nearest pub. Freddy wouldn't have known it was there otherwise. The crowd was loud, someone with a fiddle playing something in the corner while the patrons stomped and sang along.

They got their ales and sat in a secluded corner opposite from the fiddler that drew the crowd tightly towards him.

"Drink up Freddy." Jacob clinked their steins and took a large gulp.

Small talk turned into easy conversation quickly as the ale flowed like water. 

"You grow up here, Freddy? London I mean?" Jacob asked casually.

"No, actually. Born and raised in Dorset. Came to London five or so years ago to join the police force."

"What were you doing before that?"

"I was a clockmaker." He replied.

Jacob chuckled. "Of course you'd be."

"Shut it." He brushed the man off his teasing. "What village was the unfortunate one that had you growing up in it?"

"Crawley." Jacob smirked. "They're probably glad I'm gone really."

"Can't imagine why." Freddy mumbled before finishing off what was his third drink of the evening.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. Why did Jacob want to drink with him so bad. He didn't give anything away that he would be a good way to spend the evening. As far as Jacob was concerned, Freddy went home and poured over police files until morning.

"Why the sudden urge to drink with a bobby, Frye?" He asked using his police skills to try and deduce what brought the entire thing on. They were doing him no good.

"If I didn't tell you tonight than Evie would find you tomorrow and I can't have that." He shook his head, clearly the drink getting to him.

"Which would be what exactly?" He cupped his hands around his empty stein to keep them steady.

"That I fancy you." Jacob mumbled before dropping his head to the table preparing to be hit, ridiculed or shouted at (so that the others around them could hit and ridicule him)

Freddy sucked in a breath and stared drunkenly at the man across from him. That definitely wasn't expected. Not unpleasant just surprising.

"And you were too much of a wuss to tell me sober?"

Jacob lifted his head to speak. "Thought it would make the blows to my general being hurt less."

Freddy let out a loud laugh. "You're an idiot, Frye." Jacob looked at him even more confused. Brows furrowing and his mouth open slightly. Freddy sobered up quickly. He gave Jacob a fond smile and looked into the glass between his fingers. "I think you'll be thrilled to know that I reciprocate the feelings."

"You what?" And for once, Jacob Frye didn't know what to do except gape like a fish at the man in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing blog: sittingonafence.tumblr.com


End file.
